A New Face
by lariat west
Summary: AU. Inuzuka Ashi, cousin to Kiba, embarks on his journey to become a ninja.  Follow him as he fights, learns, and tries to survive.  First fic.
1. Foreword

**A New Face – The Story of Inuzuka Ashi**

Foreword:

First off, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Secondly, this story is a bit odd, mostly because it includes a whole host of characters that don't exist in the manga or anime. And they aren't crossovers, all out of place characters are made of whole cloth. The changes are as follows:

First, the main character of this fic is **Inuzuka Ashi**. He is Kiba's cousin; orphaned while young he and Kiba grew up as brothers. He befriended Hinata shortly after his parents' death, seeking comfort from outside his family. Ashi was as much of a friend to her as her father, Hiashi, would allow and they are somewhat close. Also in Konoha are:

**Koryuu Sato** - an extremely silly and juvenile Taijutsu specialist

**Morino Teru** - younger brother of Ibiki Morino by 15 years, Teru is a usually calm and collected genjutsu specialist.

**The silent ninja** – nicknamed "Silent" (for simplicity sake), his dark brown cloak drains him of any energy that would go towards emotions and stores it in a series of special blue lines tattooed all over his body, he can transform into any kind of animal in the blink of an eye and uses fuuton, or wind release, a little more proficiently than would be expected of a genin. His name comes from his lack of speech and a lack of knowledge of his family, eliminating the possibility of referring to him simply by his family name.

**Hagane Kobu** - a harsh, cocky brawler who wields a giant spiked ball and chain. Held back a year, he is the biggest member of his graduating class, standing at 5'10" and 185 lbs, all muscle. His only close friends are **Myuuki** and **Hanzou**.

**Nakamura Myuuki** - a pretty genjutsu user whose bloodline enables her to interact with the chemicals in her opponent's brain.

**Hanzou** - a grim, determined ninja, he possesses a Sharingan-like doujutsu, due to his ancestors breaking off from the Uchiha Clan just one generation after the sharingan developed in their family. His parents were killed at an early age, and the rest of his family lives in another country. He dropped his last name after that event, and as such, no one knows who his family is.

**Hikaru Musashi** - a traditional swordsman who wields a Katana, wears red samurai armor, and can see possible futures, his eyes are purple. His sense of honor is almost unrivaled.

**The Zenma Clan** - a noble clan that has a raiton, or lightning release, bloodline. They are the bitter rivals of the Hyuugas.

**Zenma Jiitri** – son of the matriarch and the heir to the Zenma clan, Jiitri is very arrogant but has a sense of honor and dignity. He is extremely loyal to his clan and an excellent fighter.

In Suna, there is one new team. It is made up of **Sabaku no Haro** and **Sabaku no Jin**, the identical twin sons of Yashamaru. Haro can cause metal to be attracted to or repulsed from a certain spot or object and Jin has a direct control of metal. There teammate is **Yamamoto Iso**, a deadly kunoichi who uses metal boomerangs to complement her teammates style of fighting.

In sound there is ninja from the same homeland as Musashi who has the same power. His name is **Hikaru Hatori**.

Furthermore there are three rogue villages. Each of them calls their leader Kage although the other villages do not recognize this. Wind village, which is made up mostly of sand renegades, is constantly on the move to avoid Sand. They have fuuton jutsus usually. Heaven village is made up of people from a huge mix of backgrounds. They have doton and can affect the earth they use with a piercing white chakra. Finally, Specter village is mostly made up of renegades from leaf. It is led by a powerful ninja call **Jimaru**, seconded by **Niisan**. All of Specter has a special bloodline that allows them to become ethereal.

**Shinobi** were renegade ninja, usually jounin level or higher, who, because they have no affiliation to a village, simply refer to themselves as "Shinobi," instead of ninjas.

Please, read the next chapter before reviewing. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Again, this story is not for those who wish to read stories that are exactly like the show or manga. To make this clear the main character is Inuzuka Ashi, one of many new characters that have been added. But aside from new additions we have tried hard to faithfully represent those characters that _are_ real and hopefully they won't be too OOC. The story itself will follow Ashi from before he graduates through his career as a ninja. There is also the possibility that the focus will shift briefly throughout the story. This is my first story, so I hope you guys like it. And, so without further ado, A New Face – The Story of Inuzuka Ashi begins. Enjoy!

Key:

"talking"

"_talking to dogs"_

_**Shiromaru/Akamaru/Kuromaru talking**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1 - **

"CRAP! I'M LATE!!!"

_**Yyyyyaaaaaawwwwnnnnnn. Just another day in the life.**_

"_Shut it, Shiromaru. Now's not the time."_ 12-year old Inuzuka Ashi scrambled out of his bed, as his pure white dog, Shiromaru, stretched out the morning's kinks at the foot of his master's extremely messy bed. _The one day I actually try to be early and my alarm doesn't go off._ Ashi hopped into the shower, and turned the water on. As soon as he jumped in the water, however, "FUCK!!! THAT'S COLD!"

Laughter could be heard echoing through the halls of the second-floor corridor of the Inuzuka compound. "Whoops. My bad!"

"KIBA! I AM _SOOOO_ GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"Yeah, you wish you could. Heh, I guess I'm just that good." Ashi heard water being turned on, and then, "SHIT! HOT! HANA!!!"

"That's for the chocolate syrup stunt you pulled, little bro!" yelled back the oldest of the Inuzuka siblings. Although the three were not truly all siblings, they considered themselves siblings because that's how they grew up: together. Ashi's parents died when he was only three, so as his mother's sister, Inuzuka Tsume took it upon herself to raise and care for her sister Mimi's child as if he were her own. And that is exactly what she did; from the ages of 3 and 8, Ashi, Kiba, and Hana grew up as brother(s) and sister, playing with each other, loving each other, and generally getting on each others' last nerve. And this is what was happening right now, for you see, the Inuzuka children were currently embroiled in a prank war.

After recovering from the initial shock of the cold water, Ashi took a rushed shower, and ran back to his room to get dressed. There he found Shiromaru lying on his back on a discarded shirt, chuckling.

**_You gotta admit, that _was _pretty funny. I mean he got you good._**

"_I said, shut it."_

_**Not until you promise to get me some jerky.**_

"_Sure, great, whatever,"_ Ashi responded distractedly as he searched for a shirt.

_**And I get to bite him.**_

Ashi paused to think about what Shiromaru just said, and smirked. _"Even better."_

_**Excellent.**_

­­­­­­­­

After grabbing some pieces of jerky for himself and Shiromaru, Ashi raced over to the academy to be in time for the graduation exam. Wearing the same crimson red t-shirt, brown pants and jacket (which is the same design as Kiba's, but the jacket is black and the fuzz is a dark grey – Ashi _swears_ Kiba stole his idea) that he always does, Ashi strolled into the classroom and took a seat near the corner. As soon as everyone had arrived, Iruka began to speak to the class.

"As you all know today is the day of the graduation exam. Today, if you pass, you will become the newest ninja of Konohagakure. A ninja is a noble lifestyle to choose; he protects the citizens of this village and his fellow ninja. To be a ninja is a great honor and a great responsibility, so do not take it lightly. This," Iruka paused to point to his hitaiate, "is the mark of a ninja. It shows everyone that you are a ninja of Konohagakure. To earn one of these, you need to pass the exam, which will be a test on the bunshin no jutsu." At this latest development, a groan was heard issuing forth form Naruto, which was followed by all-around chuckling at the boy's incompetence.

"Alright, everyone line up alphabetically – Hanzou, Silent, you two up front," orders Iruka. The two boys move to the front of the line. The boy in front, Hanzou, has trimmed red hair and the simple black and blue clothes that are standard-issue to ninjas. Standing at 5'1" and 97 lbs, he'd be a normal guy if it wasn't for his weird eyes. The boy behind him, Silent, is a mystery to everyone. He stood at 5'4", towering over most of the class. Combine that with his stoic and intimidating demeanor, and no one wanted to try to figure him out.

Ashi lined up in his favorite spot, right between his best friend, Hinata, and his brother, Kiba.

"Man," Kiba exclaimed to the other two, "we're finally gonna be real ninjas. I mean, it's been _soooooooo_ long, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Ashi replied, "I know what you're saying. We've been working for FOUR YEARS to get here, but we're here. I remember when we all used to play together, before the academy. What ever happened to that?"

"I d-don't know, Ashi-kun," responded Hinata.

"Hey! Remember when we met, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes, I do… Ashi-kun."

—**Flashback—**

A 4-year old Inuzuka Ashi is running around with his mom's dog, Kuromaru, in the grass in they yard outside the Inuzuka compound. His brother Kiba is being made to take a bath, so Ashi is rubbing it in his face by getting as dirty as possible wrestling with Kuromaru and loving every minute of it. As he is playing, he notices a group of people with clean white robes on pass by, among them a little girl about his age. "Hey you, girl in white!" he calls out to her.

She and the rest of the group stop, and turn to the little boy who called out to her. She has a look of surprise and shock on her face. This is because someone her age not from her family is talking to her, and that that someone is a dirty-looking little boy with odd red markings on his cheeks.

"F-father, w-why does t-that boy have strange red m-markings on his face?" inquires the little girl.

"It is because he is from a clan of mutts, Hinata," instantly replies the tallest figure who seems to be the leader of the group.

"Yep!" Ashi replies enthusiastically, finding nothing odd or insulting about the man's remark, considering he comes from a clan that keeps close company with dogs, most of whom are mutts. Kuromaru, on the other hand, growls lowly at the man.

**_I don't like him. The girl and woman smell fine, but the rest smell foul. They should leave, _now.**

"_Be nice, Kuromaru,"_ says Ashi. Kuromaru does not respond immediately, but slowly, his growls subside. "Hinata, was it?" asks Ashi.

"Ano… yes?"

"Hi! I'm Ashi!" he exclaims exuberantly, sticking his dirt-covered hand out to her.

"Ano…," Hinata hesitates, examining the proffered hand tentatively, confused by the boy's brash and informal actions.

"Oh," says Ashi nervously, as he unsuccessfully tries to wipe some of the dirt off on his pant leg. When he offers his hand again, Hinata bows to him. Ashi steps back awkwardly, saying "What are you doing?"

"I… uh… am j-just s-showng my res-respects be-because t-this is our f-first meeting," she explains nervously, quickly rising from her bow and fidgeting.

"Nah. There's no need for that Hinata. Hey! You want to play a game with me?"

Hinata's father takes the opportunity to interject himself: "No she does not! My daughter will not associate herself with such riff-raff. She is a Hyuuga, and Hyuuga's do not-"

"Hyuuga's _always_ do not," interrupts a sweet-looking woman, "Just because Hinata is a Hyuuga doesn't mean she can't be a child. Our daughter should be able to do what she wants to without _you_ telling her, Hiashi."

"But, he is a-"

"I know who he is, dear, and this child has had a hard time recently." At the reference to his parents' death, Ashi look saddened instantly, causing Hinata to worry about him. "Look at them both: it'd do them both good to have a friend."

"But-," Hiashi tried to protest, but his wife shot him a look that clearly said that there was no arguing, "-fine," he conceded. Hiashi then turned to a man in a white robe: "You, watch over Hinata."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," the man replied.

"Come, Hiai, we must leave now. We have stayed long enough."

"Have fun, Hina," his wife said before joining her husband and departing.

After they depart, Ashi attention shifts back to Hinata. "So, Hinata-chan, want to play?" says Ashi, then he pauses. "Can I call you Hinata-chan? You can call me Ashi-kun if you want."

"Ano…"

"Do ya?"

"Y-yes, I do… Ashi-kun."

—**End Flashback—**

"Damn, that WAS a long time ago!" said Ashi.

Before Hinata could respond, a boy with red samurai armor and purple eyes, walked back into the room, and Hinata's name was called

"Good luck, Hinata-chan," Ashi told her as she left for the other room.

_**He is so out of his league**_, said Akamaru.

_**I know, that's what I keep telling him, but does he listen, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_, responds Shiromaru.

As Ashi tried to retort, he heard Iruka call his name. He quickly proceeded out the door and into the examination room. In the room were Iruka and Mizuki, with clipboards and a table with hitaiates on it.

"Alright, Ashi," began Iruka, "I want you to show us what you can do."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," said Ashi. He concentrated his chakra and performed the necessary handseals. "Bunshin no jutsu." To his right, three perfect copies of himself appeared.

"Thank you, Ashi. Very well done," says Mizuki.

"Yes, you can come and take your hitaiate. You passed," adds Iruka.

"Thanks, Mizuki-sensei, Iruka-sensei!" shouted Ashi as he ran forward and snatched the hitaiate Iruka was holding. He reentered the classroom with a satisfied smile.

The numbers soon dwindled, until the last boy was left. His name was Zenma Jiitri. He wore a blue garment that started out as a full length right sleeve but cut diagonally so that it only reaches his waist at the bottom. Under that, he wore a white t-shirt and pants. After he passed, Iruka sent everyone home, telling them that those who passed were to arrive tomorrow at 9:00. Ashi went home, and after having a party for himself and Kiba, flopped down into bed, intent on getting a good night's rest. And this time, he made sure his alarm was set.

A/N: And that's the first real chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Just click the nice purple button in the corner. Flames will be used to cook food with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Any characters in this story that appear in the manga are his. I only own the original characters mentioned in the foreword.


	3. Group Nine: Yin, Yang, and Ashi

A/N: Hey! I'm back along with my partner Number Two for the second installment of A New Face – The Story of Inuzuka Ashi. The key has been changed so that now any of the dogs talking is in _**bold italics**_, and thoughts are in _regular italics_. Also, Number Two created a forum for this story, so you can express your opinions and talk to other readers there. You can find the link on my forums page: it for me, so enjoy the story.

* * *

Key: 

"talking"

"_talking to dogs"_

_**Shiromaru/Akamaru/Kuromaru talking**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Two - Group nine: Yin, Yang and Ashi:**

Ashi took one quick breath before entering the classroom for what he hoped to be the last time. Today he would be assigned to a cell and start his career as a ninja. He just hoped his teammates didn't suck. He strode into the room with a measure of confidence that was jarred a bit when he heard _**And remember not to screw up like you always do**_, issue forth from his hood where Shiromaru was napping.

"_I won't. And I don't _always_ screw up"_ he mumbled back.

_**Yeah sure, whatever you need to tell yourself**_. Still sneering slightly Ashi took a seat in the middle row and fixed his attention on the desk. He was soon rewarded by the sight of Iruka stepping through the lower door.

"Ok," he began, "I'll be assigning you your teams now, so listen up. Team One will be Hikaru Musashi, Zenma Jiitri, and Silent. Team Two will be Hagane Kobu, Nakamura Myuuki, and Hanzou." This definitely caught Ashi's attention, as the three good friends celebrated about being on the same team (well, Hanzou just sort of stood there, but the other two were very vocal). _Hey, if they were put on the same team, maybe me, Kiba, and Hinata-chan will be too_. But as team three was named, and no one he knew was called, Ashi started spacing out. He zoned out for awhile, but he perked up a bit when he some familiar names. "Next, 7th group, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…" Ashi chuckled at Naruto's elation at having his crush on his team.

_**What, you hope yours will be too?**_

"_I don't know what you're talking about,"_ said Ashi, but a small blush could be seen on his cheeks.

"… and Uchiha Sasuke," finished Iruka. This time, Ashi laughed openly at Naruto's mood swing. "Quiet down, Ashi!" shouted Iruka.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," responded Ashi.

"Now, to continue, Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata…"

Ashi hopes soared at the possibility of being put on the same team as his two best friends, but they were crushed as Iruka finished with "…and Aburame Shino." He didn't have mch time to sulk as Iruka continued with "Team Nine, Inuzuka Ashi, Morino Teru, and Koryuu Sato." When Iruka concluded naming the teams, he said, "I'm going to introduce the jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!"

* * *

Ashi found Kiba after the meeting, and they decided to get some food before returning. 

"So," began Kiba, "what do you think of your new team?"

"I don't know," said Ashi, "I barely know anything about them. I mean Teru's so distant that _no one_ knows about him and Sato's so weird that no one _wants_ to know about him."

"I know what you mean, Teru's almost as broody as the Uchiha-teme, and Sato's more hyper than Naruto!"

"Damnit, why couldn't I get a normal team?" yelled Ashi. "You're a lucky bastard, Kiba. Why'd Iruka-sensei put me with two weirdoes instead of you and Hinata-chan!"

"So," said Kiba with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "you wanted to be with me and Hinata-_chan_, hmm?"

"Yes, I just said that, you baka!"

"Well, seeing as you're _not_ on her team, I don't think you'd mind if I asked her out would you?"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD! DON'T YOU _DARE_ GO NEAR HER!!!"

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Kiba.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"

"Somebody's got a cruuuuush," Kiba said in a sing-songy voice.

"GRRRAAAAHH!!"

* * *

Ashi returned to the classroom shortly after his fight with Kiba, and slept until he heard, "Team Nine, head over to room 6." Ashi stood hurriedly and glanced at the other two students rising with him. 

The first, Sato was a Taijutsu specialist. He had a cherubic face with bright blue eyes, curly brown hair, and an ever-present smile. Because of his fighting style, he wore arm and leg bracers over black standard ninja clothes that hugged his 5'3", 109 lbs frame. Packed with muscle his strength would have made him intimidating if not for his complete childishness.

The other was Morino Teru. A silent brooding kid who seemed to have all the answers. He wore a black trench coat fastened at the waist by his hitaiate. At 5'1" and 97 lbs with hazel eyes, cropped black hair, a smug smile, and a lean frame, he distanced himself from everyone, preferring to work in solitude. He seemed capable enough but no one could be good enough to justify the arrogance he radiated. Still, the two seemed to add up to a well-balanced team with Ashi providing the middle ground. He was in a hurry to get to the assigned room and so he arrived first. Not one minute later, the sound of Sato and Teru arguing broke his solitude. Sato's childish piping voice could be clearly heard through the walls.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You buffoon! How old are you again?"

"I dunno, eleventy? How old is pudding? I think I'm like twice half of its age on a hot day if it's also a weekend"

"GRAAAAH!"

"Hee hee, you look funny when you're mad."

The bickering pair burst into the room, or rather Teru burst into the room and Sato pranced around him. Teru was clearly ready to continue venting his rage but he was cut short by the arrival of their new sensei.

The Jounin who stepped into the room was wearing an oversized brown cloak that went all the way to the floor and dragged a few inches behind him. It also sported a large hood, and wires that billowed the sleeves out so that the motions of his hands were hidden from any observers, effectively allowing him to perform jutsus unnoticed. This attire was the signature of one of Konoha's more radical ninja. He was known for his extreme loyalty and violent temper.

"Hello there" he said in a tone reminiscent of a psychopath. "My name is Ketsuki Korikata and I'll be training you to be effective weapons for Konoha. I will instruct you in the ways of stealth, interrogation, survival, reconnaissance and combat. The fist thing you should know about me is that I don't believe in D rank missions. They are a waste of a good ninja's time." This comment brought a smile to the genins' faces. D-rank missions were not only boring they also paid badly. "And if you are not good ninjas then hopefully you will die."

At this the smiles evaporated in a flash. They could tell by his matter of fact tone that their sensei was absolutely serious. He would rather they die then be useless to Konoha. In contrast to his students, Korikata's grin expanded. "Ok then, now that that's out of the way it's time I learned about your abilities." Teru opened his mouth to expound upon his own greatness but Korikata held up a finger to silence him. "I didn't mean for you to tell me what you can do. You're going to show me. Now follow me, we're taking a trip."

"And just were do you propose to take us?" Teru demanded.

Korikata stopped smiling and his voice took on a tone of menace, "WHEREVER THE FUCK I FEEL LIKE! YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO, THE WAY I TELL YOU TO, FOR AS LONG AS I TELL YOU TO BECAUSE I TELL YOU TO!" The enraged jounin ceased shouting but his face and voice still betrayed his anger, "Does that answer your question you arrogant little bastard?"

Teru's nostrils flared and his features twisted slightly in rage but his voice was calm, "Yes sensei"

Korikata's smile immediately reappeared, "good, now follow me to wherever I feel like taking you."­­­­

* * *

End of the second installment, please write in with any comments that are more intelligent than, "you suck" And yes I know a lot of things have been changed, I mentioned this earlier, so if can't get around that, then don't read the story. 


	4. Black Market Village

A/N: It's me again! I felt good today, so here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure, courtesy of my co-author, Number Two

NT: Thank you, thank you. I try.

KN: Anyway, we'd like to thank Celiatsu for being our first reviewer, and for the kind words. So, thanks!

NT: It really means a lot to us to have someone who likes this story. And for those of you who also like it, tell us by reviewing this story

KN: Or write it on our forum that Number Two created.

NT: Please do. We really would like to know more people like our story. Anyway, this is the first chapter that is solely my work, so please tell me how it is

KN: Fot those of you who want to know, I wrote the first chapter, and we both wrote parts of the second.

NT: Neither myself nor Kibanara37 own Naruto.

KN: Though that would be awesome.

NT: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

KN: Who is awesome.

NT: We do own Ash, Teru, Sato, Korikata, and all the other OC's we mentioned in the foreword.

KN: Who are _all_ awesome.

NT: Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

Key: 

"talking"

_"talking to dogs"_

**_Shiromaru/Akamaru/Kuromaru talking _**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Three - Black Market Village**:

It turned out that Korikata felt like taking them to a large out of the way village a few miles south east of Konoha. As soon as it was in sight he stopped jogging and a twinkle came to his eye.

"This, my young students, is one of last places left where a ninja can truly test himself. This village is known as Black Market Village. It got its name because originally that was the entire purpose of this place, a black market for goods and services that the law frowns upon. In this place there is no law. Your safety depends on your ability to frighten off most and kill the rest. If you get hurt here no one is coming to help you, and if you hurt someone else no one is going to condemn you. If you can go through this place and come out unharmed then you will know you have what it takes to survive."

Teru's left eyebrow rose "So you're saying that if the three of us can survive against a bunch of untrained thugs then we will be able to survive in a job where we will have to face actual ninjas?"

The brown clad Jounin chuckled softly to himself before responding. "No. I am saying that if you can survive in this village you can probably survive against ninjas. Because what you will be facing are far from untrained thugs. At first they were of course. But the amount of money that became available through the Black Market village's "special industries" soon lured wealthy merchants and other opportunity seekers to come investigate. Of course the thugs gave the new arrivals a hard time. So they brought some guards with them in order to give the thugs a hard time. And then they decided to give each other a hard time. This resulted in a sort of arms race for power, and now the hired muscle in there is at least on par with ninja. And because it often is ninja, or shinobi, if you get into a fight inside expect a challenge. And you'll run into additional amounts of high-level competition due to our destination."

* * *

Sato left off chasing butterflies to start running laps around Ashi, screaming at the top of his lungs at high speeds. "_WE'RE-GONNA-KILL-GONNA-KILL-GONNA-KIIIIIIIL-WHEEEEEE!!!!!"_ Teru had seemed excited at the prospect as well but was now reduced to heavy breathing and facial twitches. Finally his hands flashed out to fasten around Sato's shoulders as he spoke.

"Listen carefully Sato, either you are going to stop that or I am going to remove your intestines and strangle you with them."

"OK! What if I do THIS instead? LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA-"

Teru's face contorted strangely and then drew his hands back with the fingers splayed. He let forth an animalistic snarl and red twisting lines shot forth from his fingertips and latched onto Sato's head. Sato smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Whatcha dooooooooing?" He asked in a higher voice then normal.

The red lines dried up and Teru took a step backward, his expression clearly portraying his surprise. "Why are you not screaming in pain you goo-brained infant?"

Sato then mirrored Teru's confusion, "Pain? What are you talking about? I don't feel _pain_."

Teru spasmed again, "Of course you do! Everyone feels pain!"

"NUH UH! Not me cuz' I got a lucky turtle." Sato then reached under his shirt to produce a small jade turtle strung on a necklace. Ashi who had been thus far stunned into silence felt compelled to comment.

"Wait. You can't feel pain because of a TURTLE?" Sato giggled and nodded.

"Can't feel pain OR fear. I'm invincible!"

Teru's eyes took on a mischievous gleam as he turned to face his juvenile teammate.

"Than you won't mind if I do THIS!" He said as he broke Sato's nose with his palm.

Sato giggled again and reset it. "NOPE".

Teru stood stock still blinking, Ashi stepped backward staring at the blood leaking from Sato's nose all across his face. At this point Korikata stepped forward. "Well that was very interesting but now we need to head to the arena. Sato took a deep breath but was silenced when his sensei drove a hand into his windpipe.

"Shut it"

Teru sighed deeply and smiled as they headed to the village gates.

* * *

The gates were ornamental, Ashi assumed, as they inside looked far more threatening than anything outside. His sensei hadn't been exaggerating when describing the dangers here; everyone he saw was either packed with muscle and weapons or guarded by someone who was. Sato seemed unimpressed as he wandered the stalls with his characteristic cherubic grin plastered across his face. Teru's behavior was also unaltered but strangely looked much more natural in this seedy village. His grim cocky visage meshed perfectly with the arrogance of all the warriors striding the byways. Ashi himself felt a bit on edge but he didn't let it show. He was confident in his abilities and was completely ready to defend himself if it came down to a fight. But of course that was unlikely in his present company.

Korikata's presence was almost a solid thing in these streets. People covered in knives and scars hurried to get out of his path and hardened fighters nodded to him in respect. Both Ashi and Teru were instilled with an additional measure of respect for him themselves after observing his influence in such a dangerous environment. Sato seemed not to notice it, or anything else, often getting yelled at for absent-mindedly bumping into someone. Each time, however, the shouting ceased as quickly as it had started after one quick glance at the man behind him. Indeed, Korikata was a battle-hardened warrior who people did not care to mess with.

Then, almost as soon as Ashi had gotten used to the narrow paths they were following, the road widened into a large open ring surrounding a giant domed structure. It was covered in signs and lights but the biggest sign of all bore but two simple words: "THE ARENA".

* * *

And that concludes the third chapter. Please review! Reviewers will get cookies. 


	5. The Arena, pt 1

A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry for the wait, but all is well. I've just been a little busy lately, but don't think I forgot about this story. I've been trying to get back to it, but things got in the way. Anyway, here's the next chappie:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do own Ashi, Teru, Sato, Korikata, and all other OC's mentioned in the foreword.

* * *

Key:

"talking"

"_talking to dogs"_

_**Shiromaru/Akamaru/Kuromaru talking**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 4 – The Arena, Part 1**

All of Team Nine, even Sato, paused to take in the massive dome before them. Its exterior was actually not very impressive being simply black with badly made, crooked signs. But the real awe inspiring power of the Arena came from the promise of what might be found within it. But the calm was soon broken. Sato's reverence was soon overwhelmed by his excitement and he went dashing off towards the entrance squealing. Ashi was able to restrain himself somewhat but soon followed at high speeds. Teru did not quicken his pace but his eyes were shining in anticipation. Korikata smiled too as he sedately followed his charges into the house of death.

* * *

What they found there was at the same time just as they had always imagined and completely different from everything they had thought an arena would be. There was a fair amount of blood covering the walls and floors and there were scarred thugs just like they had though there would be. And the fighting stage itself seemed perfect. It was a 30' by 30' raised concrete floor surrounded by a chain link cage with a ceiling. But the door was noticeably lacking in the department of hulking guards and the businessmen in suits seemed very out of place. But most jarring of all was the DJ. 

In a booth attached to the stands, jutting out towards the arena some thirty feet up there was a DJ playing fast music and commenting cheerfully on the matches. Somehow it seemed wrong to hear peppy voice shouting, "AND HE IS DOOOOOWN! OH JUST LOOK AT THE BONE SHOWING THROUGH THERE! AND HERE COMES ANOTHER BLOW…AND IT IS OVER!" The jovial tone almost cheapened the true nature of the struggle going on inside the unforgiving steel. The fact of the matter was that someone was going to die in pain while others paid to watch. But this concern was soon swept away in a wave of adrenaline. Ashi felt his fist clenching and he could hear Shiromaru growling softly; Sato was vibrating, and Teru's smirk had turned sinister.

Then the current fight was finished and the DJ continued his jolly stream of words. "WELL THAT WAS CERTAINLY VERY EXCITING AND NOW WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU FOLKS …. NINJA!!! THREE OF EM' THEY'VE COME DOWN FOR A SCRAP AND THEY ARE GONNA' GET IT! FIRST UP SATO WILL BE FACING ROCKSLIDE!"

Rockslide turned out to be a village less ninja that specialized in doton. His fists were covered in jagged granite gauntlets, his boots were tipped in stone spikes and the entire effect was topped off by his massive height of 6'6 and the giant bulk of muscle standing out all over his body. When Sato stepped into the cage there was a small murmuring chuckle from the crowd as his opponent towered over him. Sato smiled gleefully and cocked his head to one side.

"Hello" he said in his usual sunny voice, "I'm gonna' kill you, let's be friends!"

Rockslide smirked and gave a little laugh. But no amusement showed in his features, after a second the giant man charged forward in an attempt to crush the adolescent ninja. Sato smiled wider "Now, now, you didn't think that would work did you?" Immediately following this he sprang into action in a flurry of motion. His speed was not so great that one could not determine his general position, but he was fast enough that his opponent had no chance of blocking the incoming blows. He began by dropping to the floor and sweeping out the larger man's legs. As the behemoth fell forward he shot into a handstand with his feet firmly embedded in Rockslide's gut. At the peak of the maneuver Rockslide was launched into the air. Not missing a beat Sato then raced up the cage wall. As he reached the ceiling he sprang forward into a flip, placing him above his opponent, rotating rapidly. Just as the man was about to fall back down Sato broke his spin, bringing his fist down into the man's chest with his arm bent at a right angle. Rockslide of course began to plummet downwards but his progress was halted by a strong kick from below. His back bent under the pressure as Sato suspended them both by hanging from the ceiling links giggling. He quickly wrapped his legs around Rockslide's chest, grabbed Rockslide's wrists, and then as they both fell to the floor he repeatedly smashed his forehead (with his hitaiate on) into the man's nose. When he sprung away just before the bottom of the fall, little was left of what had once been Rockslide's face. The remnants of his skull weren't much to speak of either.

As the grinning ninja stepped out of the cage, Ashi involuntarily stepped back. As a ninja he was used to the idea of killing. But what Sato had done was different. The method itself was disturbing, but more so was the smile. It wasn't malicious or evil or even proud. He was smiling because he was happy but he wasn't happy because he had killed. The kill had been unimportant, irrelevant. And that was the freaky part. He murmured to Shiromaru:

"_Is it just me or was that just weird?" _

_OH I don't know, I though it was kind of cool. Well… at least the fighting part. The giggling is weird. But what does it matter? The point is the enemy is dead, and he smells delicious._

"_UGH! You like the smell of human blood?" _

_Blood is blood, I wouldn't eat a person but the blood is nevertheless _intoxicatingShiromaru was almost drooling as he said the last part.

"_You are the most violent person I know." _

_Including Sato? _

"_YES! He kills on a whim, you wake up thinking about killing, and then spend all day talking about it." _

_Eh, guilty. _

Ashi was about to respond but both of their ears perked up when they heard the DJ shouting. "NEXT UP IS ASHI VERSUS CRUSHER!" It was time to prove himself in real combat for the first time. He wouldn't fail, he couldn't. Korikata just smiled to himself as the young ninja entered the cage, his enigmatic smile blocking all emotion. But that didn't matter right now. He wasn't fighting to prove himself to some Jounin he had just met. He needed to know for himself, could he take a life in battle?

* * *

A/N: And that was the fourth chapter. Please tell me what you thought of the first action scene. There will be many more to come, so I want your input on them. Just press the nice little review button in the corner. The next chapter will be, of course, Ashi's arena fight. Then, Chapter 6 will be Teru's arena fight. Just to give you a little heads up on what's coming. That's all for now. 


	6. The Arena, pt 2

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I was delayed over the weekend. Number Two, however, kept me moving, so thank him that this wasn't later.

NT/N DAMN STRAIGHT. And then thank me again because this is my chapter but "someone" has to go over all chapters before they can go up. Anywho, you can help me yell at lazy here at you yell enough he might just update faster, …. But probably not. And please use my forum: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/Anewfacereadersforum/33421/. Just replace the (dot)s with actual dots. It's still a little glitchy though.

Key:

"Talking"

"_talking to dogs"_

_**Shiromaru/Akamaru/Kuromaru talking**_

_Thinking_

**Chapter 5 – The Arena, Part 2**:

His question was soon to be answered as he entered the blood-spattered cage. His adversary, Crusher, soon followed. The combatant in question stood at an awe-inspiring seven feet. His frame was encased in clearly defined muscles of massive proportions. But what drew the most attention were the steel tracks running along the sides of both his arms. Affixed to the tracks were four heavy lead rings that were resting at his wrists. Korikata leaned in close to the steel mesh walls and whispered intensely,

"Careful Ashi, if he pulls back his arm the weights will go to his shoulders and then slam forward if he punches. The combined force of his arm and the weights could put a fist right through you."

"Yeah, I know" shot back Ashi, but inside he was actually a bit scared. Shiromaru of course picked up on this.

_**Wanna sit this one out boss? I'll take care of the big scary man for you. **_

"_Shut up before I bite you"_

_**Go ahead; you don't know where I've been since my last bath.**_

"_Point taken"_

As much as he pretended to be irritated at his partner's antics, really Ashi was glad that he had lightened the mood. The only problem was that the little exchange had eaten up a bit of time and now Crusher was coming right for him.

"SHIT!" Ashi quickly came to his senses and initiated his Shikakyu no jutsu, Shiromaru went into his Juujin bunshin as well and the two of them crouched down growling to meet the charge. Or rather, not meet it. Just as Crusher was throwing a heavy right they split left and right respectively. The sheer force of the missed blow caused the oversized combatant to stagger forward. Ashi and Shiromaru shared a malicious grin. "GATSUUGA"! Both of them came spinning in at point blank range from both sides. Despite his bulk Crusher crumpled as the held him in mid-air for a moment before depositing his battered form onto the floor. Ashi was tempted to gloat but his instincts told him to get clear, which was lucky for him when Crusher's arm came sweeping out along the floor, weights and all. Of course, now that he was clear he _was_ free to taunt.

"Hey meat-head, do you always swing blind or is it just when you get your ass handed to you by a twelve year old boy?"

Crusher came up roaring. "I AM GOING TO PUT MY FIST THROUH YOUR SKULL!"

Shiromaru's tongue lolled out in a canine laugh, "_**Will you be doing this before or after we beat the shit out of you?"**_

Ashi chuckled grimly but Crusher was of course oblivious to the comment and merely grunted as he pulled his battered form off of the now bloody ground. As soon as the massive fighter regained his foot Shiromaru started scrambling up the sides of the cage. Ashi kept his eyes firmly on his opponent but he still managed to bark out a quick jab at the apparently fleeing dog.

"_What's the matter Shiro? You talk a good game but now you're too scared to deliver?"_

_**Shut it, or I will bite you so hard you'll wish you were never born! Anyway I happen to be doing something. **_

"_I already wish you were never born, does that count?"_

"_**I AM GOING TO BITE YOU INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!"**_

Ashi was poised to retort but Crusher had taken advantage of the interlude regain his footing and was now slowly advancing with his arms wide. Ashi took a step back. This guy was bad enough when he was just charging but now he seemed to have a plan and to top it off Shiromaru had buggered off. As Ashi was contemplating the numerous bad qualities of the situation he heard Shiromaru again.

"_**Try to get under him with a stomach throw or something it's important."**_

As for Shiromaru himself, the dog had managed to reach the ceiling and was clinging to the chain link at the very top of the cage. Had it been anyone else yelling advice from the top of the cage Ashi would have brushed them off and gone with whatever battle plan he had already. But Shiromaru was different; they were closer than family and they trusted each other with their lives. Ashi had been planning to try and goad the behemoth into making a mistake, but now he had to get him airborne. Shiromaru was depending on him.

And so rather than retreating Ashi steeled himself and charged forward, _at_ Crusher who was now fully balanced and menacing. Just as he came into range of Crusher's massive fists Ashi threw himself in a slide, feet first. His guess turned out to be a good one as Crusher's fist flew by overhead, carrying its heavy leaden burden with it. Now positioned up close to and below his enemy Ashi braced his hands against the floor and slammed his feet into Crusher's sternum, funneling what chakra he could into the blow to lift his opponent up. As Crusher rose Shiromaru's bark rang out again, _**On three, Gatsuuga. One, two, THREE!**_ At three the one again executed a gatsuuga striking their target in the gut and spine respectively.

They resounding crunch could be clearly heard throughout the arena. Crusher did not get back up.

It was only then as the adrenaline was wearing off that Ashi once again noticed the exasperating wail of the DJ that had in fact been talking throughout his struggle. "AND WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! ANOTHER YOUNG NINJA HAS JUST SHOWN AN ARENA FAVORITE THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN! JUST LOOK AT HIM STANDING THERE ALL FLUSHED AND BLOODY. THAT KID IS GOING PLACES, BUT WETHER IT'LL BE PRISON OR A WHOLESALE WEAPONS DEALER IS ANYONE'S GUESS."

Ashi let out a deep sigh, after his experience in the arena the babbling of the DJ seemed much less significant. He had fought for his life and won, he had shown his teacher, his teammates, and himself that he had what it took to be ninja. "MORINO TERU VERSUS NEKANJ! WE HAVE SOME FRESH BLOOD: TWO NEW YOUNG CONTESTANTS FOR THIS ONE!"

Now all Ashi need to do was watch as Teru went off to face his own test. To his surprise Ashi found himself hoping Teru would win. Sure he was an asshole but there was a kind of determination and confidence in his that Ashi could respect, even if all the other facets of his personality were repulsive. For himself, Teru seemed strangely calm as he entered the cage. His body language betrayed no fear and his smell told a tale of anticipation. And his smile… His grin was at once deranged, calculating, malicious and joyous. It was a little scary but mostly just weird. Ashi took a small step back as he prepared to watch the next fight.

A/N: That was the second of the three part arena arc. Please read and review!


	7. The Arena, pt 3

A/N: I'm back. I'm _really_ sorry for the delay. I've been busy, so I haven't been able to write when I usually do. Actually this chapter has been completed for over a week. The only reason I didn't put it up was because then you, the reader, would be waiting a week for the next chapter while I would have been incapable of writing it.

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. We _do_ own Ashi, Teru, Sato, Korikata, Nekanj, Musashi, Silent, Jiitri, and other characters mentioned in the foreword. _

Key:

"talking"

"_talking to dogs"_

_**Shiromaru/Akamaru/Kuromaru talking**_

_thinking_

**Chapter 6 – The Arena, Part 3**

Teru's opponent was actually as young as he was--- or younger. Nekanj was only 4'2 with a wiry build, but his age was difficult to determine due to a series of bandages wrapped about his face. His stance seemed to suggest ninja training but he wore no hitaiate. Teru's eyes narrowed as he examined the challenger.

"Just who are you?" he asked in a low interrogating tone. The small fighter just took up a battle position. Teru smiled and shrugged, "Fine don't ell me, It's not like it's going to matter much after I kill you, but maybe I'll see if I can get it out of you anyway."

Teru's adversary made no verbal response, instead he merely charged ahead. Teru flipped back and hastily formed a tiger seal. Five bunshin appear around his and took advantage of their illusionary nature to weave through each other as well as Teru himself. When Nekanj reached them and they split there was no way to tell which was the original. Or so it seemed, the bandaged combatant paused for a moment to smell the air and then headed straight for one of the images--- which cursed. All the bunshin disappeared as the young combatant closed with Teru. Not one to be caught off guard the cocky ninja was fast to enact a new plan.

Bringing his hands together, Teru formed three seals which ended in an ox seal. His hands descended from the seal they trailed what appeared to be glowing red strings of energy. The enemy combatant came on unfazed. Teru then rushed forward himself, making a clumsy swing with his right fist.

Nekanj easily ducked it and brought his own fist into Teru's gut. The grim ninja grunted but his smiled widened. Acting fast he wrapped his left hand around his opponents right wrist in order to keep him close and then then plunged the strings attached to his right hand into the smaller fighter's arm. Nekanj screamed.

As soon as the strings entered his flesh, leaving no wound, he began howling in extraordinary pain. Then, to make sure of his target Teru slammed his hand into the boy's sternum, then his forehead and then his nose.

The combined effect of the stunning blows and then vicious strings caused the boy to crumple held up only by Teru's grip on him. Once contact was established Teru released his grip, allowing his victim to fall to the floor, and introduced the second set of strings, which intensified the wailing of his foe. Then he started chuckling, the chuckle then grew into a hearty laugh as Teru threw his head back, his face plastered with a maniacal expression. He wasn't fighting this boy anymore; he was torturing him, and enjoying it.

After about twenty seconds of this Teru's victim tried to speak, but he was unable to say anything intelligible.

Teru leaned down close and Ashi was unable to decide if his voice was more cruel or condescending.

"What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't understand you, you're going to have to try to speak clearer."

"HE SAID HE SURRENDERS!" A familiar voice rang out from the stands. Standing among the crowd was Musashi, once again exhibiting his impeccable talent for being in the right place at the right time.

"Let him up Teru."

"No. This is a fight to the death and he isn't dead. … Yet."

Musashi's face went hard. "I SAID, let him up, or I will be forced to make you."

Teru's eyes were filled with rage but when he spoke his voice was calm and reserved. "Fine, I was bored of him anyway."

Teru then removed the strings and forced his expression into an almost friendly smile.

Musashi smirked. "Good. Oh, and you can drop the act, we can all tell your just giving up because you're scared of me."

Teru frowned slightly but didn't offer any argument. Taking that to mean that the talk was over, Musashi strode into the cage and hoisted the shuddering fighter onto his shoulder.

Two arena guards moved to stop the interference but were stopped abruptly when they activated two snares, which hoisted them up to the ceiling by their ankles. Musashi calmly walked out but couldn't resist a parting shot, "I knew you'd step there."

After the purple-eyed ninja had gone Korikata stepped forward, "Alright then, mission over let's head back." Not pausing to hear his charges affirm his order the brown robed Jounin began heading for the exit. His team hurried to follow.

As soon as they were clear of the arena Ashi rushed over to mess with Teru, he expected Sato to join him but instead he saw the excited Taijutsu specialist dashing back and forth between the stalls of the market looking at and sometimes touching illegal goods. The lack of company did nothing to prevent Ashi from laying into his arrogant teammate.

"Hey Teru, how you feeling? Is your wound healing up alright?"

Teru gave a snort and responded roughly, "I am NOT injured dog-breath."

Unfazed Ashi continued with his line of attack. "I meant your wounded pride. You had better be careful you don't get your tail muddy. What with it being tucked between your legs and all."

Halting in his stride Teru turned sharply on his heel to face Ashi. "Look you dumb mutt. First of all, YES I am a bit afraid of Musashi, he can see the future! Could you fight him? And second. That is NOT why I gave up. I gave up because we are in uncharted waters here. That boy was obviously more than just a street urchin. His training suggested it but Musashi's arrival _guarantees_ it. That little runt has some sort of significance, and I for one am not going to risk upsetting one of the strongest teams in Konoha in order to find out what it is!"

Ashi paused for a moment, overcome by the sudden ferocity of Teru's response. Shiromaru on the other hand was never at a loss for words.

_**Oh he did NOT just yell at us. I totally get to bite him! **_

"_NO! No biting teammates you bloodthirsty cannibal!"_

_**UGH! We never do what I want.**_

"_That's because you always want to bite or KILL someone. If you wanted to go to the park or get a snack, fine. But NO, you always need to bite people!"_

_**It's not that I need to bite people. It's that there are a lot of people that need to get bit. I'm providing a service here. Anyway who does he think he is calling some other team one of the most powerful? **_

"_Oh yeah."_

This reminder broke Ashi from his side conversation and he immediately turned his attention to Teru again.

"Hey" he began brashly "what do you mean one of the strongest teams in leaf? WE are the strongest team in leaf."

Teru look at him blankly for a moment as if trying to figure out if he was joking before giving a response.

"You cannot be serious. Musashi's team consists of him: a capable swordsman who sees possible futures, Silent a freaky ninja who can turn into animals, including venomous ones, and Jiitri who has a hugely powerful raiton bloodline. What part of that doesn't intimidate you?"

Ashi was about to snap back a retort but the gravity of Teru's words halted his tongue.

"Are they really that good?" He asked in a quieter tone.

"Probably better" came the reply. Ashi slowed his pace a bit to consider this but was once again interrupted by commentary.

'_**Are they really that good? Are they uncle Teru? Are they big and mean and scary?' **_

"_Shut up."_

_**Make me.**_

"_Maybe I will!"_

_**You'll never take me alive!**_

Shiromaru put an end to the exchange by nipping Ashi on the ear and diving into his hood. Normally Ashi would have reached in after him but this time he just smiled, it was times like these when he was reminded just how much Shiromaru meant to him. A lot of people had said that sometimes you just need to smile. Ashi disagreed, he thought you needed to smile all the time, and Shiromaru was always there to help.

A/N: And so ends the first arc of A New Face. Please review or leave a comment on our forum. Or both. That's all for now.


	8. Interlude

A/N: see A/N at bottom

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. We _do_ own Ashi, Teru, Sato, Korikata, Nekanj, Musashi, Silent, Jiitri, and other characters mentioned in the foreword. _

Key:

"Talking"

"_Talking to dogs"_

_**Shiromaru/Akamaru/Kuromaru talking**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 7 – Interlude:**

After returning back home to Konoha, Team Nine went there separate ways. As he left for home, Ashi noticed Teru following not ten feet behind him. Curious, he decided to ask, "Why are you following me?"

Teru looked annoyed, and scoffed back, "I live this way you dolt."

Ashi merely replied with a simple "Oh," and continued home.

It turned out that Teru turned down the street just before Ashi's. Ashi continued on his way, but doubled back to see where Teru was actually going, only to find him turn into a compound at the end of the street. His curiosity momentarily sated, he continued home, and after basking in the schadenfreude of Kiba's tales of his D-rank mission and Kiba's loathing of his "real mission," Ashi turned in for the night.

* * *

"Come on, you lazy bum, wake up. You've got a mission, and I don't want to have to drag your ass out of bed again." The voice of his sister drifting through his semi-conscious mind broke him out of his sleep-induced reverie.

"Alright, sis, I'm awake," Ashi yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Good, now get up. Mom made jerky." Ashi immediately perked up. The Inuzuka clan all loved meat of any kind, but the homemade beef jerky of Inuzuka Tsume was like a delicacy in their home. Ashi immediately bolted up and into the shower, got dressed, and sped down to the kitchen with Shiromaru hot on his heels.

When he got to the kitchen there was nothing on the table but a note. He picked it up and read it to himself:

_ Hana, Kiba, and Ashi-_

_ Out of food._

_ Went to get some more._

_ Find your own breakfast. _

_ -Mom_

Grumbling about stupid lying sisters, Ashi grudgingly dragged himself out of the house with Shiromaru in tow to go find some food.

After stopping for a quick meal, Ashi arrived at Team Nine's meeting place, only to find Teru missing. "Hey, where's Teru?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but thanks for volunteering to find out," replied Korikata casually.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Since you seem so concerned, I'm ordering you to find him."

Ashi sighed. "Yes, sensei," he replied. He turned around and began searching for his missing team member. After 15 minutes of searching, Ashi was getting frustrated.

_Today is NOT my day. I don't even know where to look for him._

"Grrrr. Where would he be?"

_**I don't know, maybe at his house?**_

"_But I don't know where he lives."_

_**Well let's see. Yesterday we kicked some ass in the arena, came home, Teru followed us, then he went into a compound. Maybe, just maybe, he might live there. Ever think of that, hmm?**_

"_Shut up."_ And with that he headed in the direction of his, and Teru's home.

When he arrived at the compound and knocked on the door, a little girl no more that 8 years old answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um," he fidgeted under the intense gaze that the little child was giving him, "would you happen to know where Teru is?"

Her face brightened, and she responded, "Yes, I do. Onii-san is sleeping in the library. He was up late last night. Do you want me to tell him anything?"

"No, that's alright," he said. "Just show me where he is."

"Okay."

Ashi was pulled by the hand up a winding staircase and lead to a set of oak doors.

"He's in there."

"Okay, thanks."

As soon as Ashi entered, he saw the mess that was the library. Opened scrolls littered the floor along with crumpled pieces of paper. At the center of the mess was a desk covered in papers, and lying on those papers was Teru. Feeling a bit mischievous, Ashi took the brush that was lying by Teru's hand and proceeded to doodle on Teru's comatose face. When he was done he left the room and found the same little girl waiting outside the door.

"Could you do me a favor," he asked her. "Could you wake him up and tell him that he's got a mission. I'd do it, but I've got to get back to my team."

"Okay," she replied.

Ashi grinned and proceeded out of the compound and back to his team.

* * *

"Where's the smartass?" questioned his sensei as soon as he returned.

"He'll be here soon," replied Ashi, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, we've waited long enough. Today, we're going Specter hunting. There was a report recently that a team of Specter genin was seen in the forest 10 miles northwest of here. Our mission is a bit of recon and a bit of ambush. There are to be no mistakes. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sensei," chorused Ashi and Sato.

"Yes, sensei," said another voice from behind them.

"Teru, there you are!" exclaimed Ashi. Examining his face, which now had smeared streaks of black on it, he asked, "What took you so long?"

"Well," began Teru, "I was awoken by my sister, who informed me that I had a mission. She also informed me that I had ink on my face, probably, she said, from 'the boy with red triangles on his face.' I then went to the Inuzuka compound where a young woman, your sister I believe, told me that you had left to meet your team. And here I am.

"Now," Teru said, anger evident in his voice, "I think it's time for some payback!" Teru then summoned the red strings on both of his hands and charged Ashi, who bolted into the forest and away from Teru.

"_I HATE SISTERS!!!"_

_**And I hate you. **_

"Are we having a race? I'm gonna WIIIIIIINNNN!!!" shouted Sato as he dashed into the forest after his teammates.

Korikata sighed. "At least there going in the right direction."

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha, another team of genin was missing a member. This team consisted of a boy garbed in blue and white, his shirt hanging off of one shoulder. He threw a string of punches and kicks at a log to pass the time.

The other member was a tall boy wrapped in a brown cloak with the hood up so that it covered most of his body. He was impatiently tapping his foot on the log he was sitting on.

"What's taking him so long," said boy asked.

"Like I told you the past 3 times, I don't know," responded the other one.

"Well, Musashi better get back soon."

"Would you stop worrying?"

The cloaked boy removed his hood and shouted at the other one "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, JIITRI!" As quickly as he lost his temper, the boy regained his composure and replaced the hood upon his head.

At that moment, Musashi sprinted into the area carrying a 4'2" boy with bandages around his head. Musashi said but three words to the cloaked boy: "I found him."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 7. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG!!! This was originally going to be the first half of the chapter I was writing about Team Nine's newest mission, but I haven't been able to write ANYTHING for several days, so I decided to put the mission up in two pieces. That's the good news. The bad news is that I don't know exactly when I'll be able to write the next part, although I hope to get a chance on Sunday, so expect the next chapter to be out a week from now or a day or two later. If it's not, again I'm sorry, but I'm REALLY busy trying to do all the summer work for school that I mostly put off. The next chapter will be about the mission itself.


	9. Of Brown Cloaks and Blue Tattoos

A/N: This is kibanara37 (or KN, for short) saying sorry that I've been so tied up. I'll still be out of commision for 2-3 more days, but then I'll be back. Until then, Number Two is taking care of everything

NT: Yes, so any praise or gifts you may have should be directed toward me. I'll take cookies, books, cash, the deed to your house, your soul, ...

KN: (cough)egomaniac(cough)

NT: Did you say something?

KN: Nothing

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. We _do_ own Ashi, Teru, Sato, Korikata, Janken, Musashi, Silent, Jiitri, and other characters mentioned in the foreword. _

Key:

"talking"

"_talking to dogs"_

_**Shiromaru/Akamaru/Kuromaru talking**_

_thinking_

**Chapter 8 - Of Brown Cloaks and Blue Tattoos: **

Silent looked down at the bandaged child. Slowly shaking his head he bent down and tenderly shook him awake.

"Janken. Janken, are you alright?" The words were obviously meant to be concerned but they came out flat and dead.

The bandaged child, Janken, sat up. "Brother, I can explain. I went down to the arena to test my skills but there was this really creepy ninja and well…"

Silent's tattoos flared slightly. "Let me see if I understand this. In order to give yourself a little test you went down to the black market village without telling anyone and then proceeded to enter into a fight to the death with an opponent of unknown strength." Janken quivered under his brother's monotone reprimand.

"I'M SORRY ALRIGHT?" he began with tears in his eyes. "I JUST WANTED TO BE LIKE YOU. You always just stroll through danger without a hint of fear and then do what needs to be done without any help at all. I'm just a weakling." At this point Janken's voice had shrunken down to a whisper as his cheeks burned red with shame. "I just wanted to show you that I'm a capable ninja too. But I guess…. I guess I'm just not."

Silent's hands flashed up quickly to remove his hood and his face sprang to life.

"Janken, Brother. Shhhhhh it's ok. Look, it's not your fault. I should have realized my recklessness would inspire you to this. But you have to understand we're different."

Before he could say another word Janken's face contorted with rage. "OF COURSE WE'RE DIFFERENT. YOU HAVE THAT FUCKING CLOAK WITH YOUR DAMN TATTOOS AND I HAVE SHIT!"

Silent's blue-lined face hardened suddenly.

"That's right. I wear this FUCKING cloak and you never will. I do what I do so that you never will. If I have to fucking die to be sure of it, YOU NEVER WILL! You'll never have to---"

"Have to WHAT? Have to have tons of power? I'll never have to be immune to fear? I'll never have to follow in the footsteps of our father?"

"That's right. You'll never have to spend a whole day without laughing or smiling. You'll never have to follow our father down the road to his suicide!"

Janken's anger evaporated, leaving an expression of shock and confusion in its wake. "What?" He whispered, "they told me he died serving the clan."

"He did little brother. He died in battle against an awe-inspiring foe. He spent his life fighting against this damn hood and he finally lost. I took up the cloak and tattoos so that I would be strong enough to protect you, and now there's no turning back."

Janken sat silent for many moments before turning and running away.

Silent made a move to get up, but Musashi held a hand out in front of him to stop him. Musashi waited until the young boy was gone before dropping the hand and turning to his friend.

"No turning back? I know we haven't been a team for too long but would you mind explaining that one?"

Silent had replaced his hood at that point and his face was blank as he turned his attention back to Musashi. "Hmmmmm, I never did get around to explaining my peculiarities in full did I? Ok then. Well, I'm sure you already know by now that wearing this hood subdues my emotions. The purpose of this lies in these blue tattoos that cover my body. Throughout the day whenever I would normally display some emotion the energy that would have gone to said display gets diverted to the tattoos. It's an ancient family technique. This cloak was first worn by my great, great grandfather. Through an intricate series of seals and Jutsus this cloak is able to siphon off my chakra and store it in these tattoos. Over the course of a single day the power I store is surprising if not very much in the grand scheme of things. But over a week or more I can gather enough chakra to make a real difference. I've been wearing this thing for years now, the build-up has gotten to be very impressive. When I take the hood off the tattoos activate, my personality comes back and I can draw on the stored chakra. But there's a catch. When the tattoos activate the chakra stored in them becomes active, and thus, caustic. While the blue lines glow they are slowly burning my flesh away. It's not exceedingly dangerous but it hurts like a bitch. I haven't told Janken that part, I don't want him to feel bad when I take it off to talk to him."

Musashi raised a single eyebrow. "I don't mean to be offensive but it's ok to tell him that his father committed suicide because of the thing you're wearing, but he can't know it hurts a bit?"

"That's right. I told him that little fact because he needs to know why he can't have one. He'll come to terms with it soon enough. But if he knew about the pain I feel every time I take off my hood so that I can really talk to him it would upset him every single time we spoke. Which is why there's no turning back. I can handle having the hood off for a little while a few times a day tops. If I tried to live without it I would be eaten alive. But while it's on, which is almost always. I can't feel the emotions I don't display. That's the trade off. That's why my father killed himself. He couldn't stand living but feeling dead inside. Well, he could stand it while the hood was up, but he didn't want to live that way. He couldn't handle not being able to smile when he saw his friends, when he kissed his sons. Of course killing himself had its own downsides but at a certain point he just snapped I guess. I can't do that, I can't snap while our clan's enemies are waiting to fall upon my little brother. I have to live like this so he doesn't have to."

Musashi let out a low whistle. "Wow man, that is too heavy for me, I'm gonna go take care of some things."

Jiitri, who had been totally Silent now rose from his reverie. "I understand. I know what it means to make sacrifices in the name of duty to family. I want you to know you have my respect." Silent only nodded before turning to follow Janken's path into the woods.

* * *

Elsewhere Team Nine had ceased its mad dash and was operating in full stealth mode, even Sato. Although the hyper-active ninja did insist on striking poses from time to time. Abruptly Korikata's head shot up and his eyes snapped open. "_He's here" _came a feral whisper. "_I can feeeeel him"_ Ashi cocked his head to the side as he stared at his sensei. The normally cool jounin had turned into something, primal. 

Without so much as a word of instruction Korikata plunged off into the trees leaving his tea, to fend for themselves against an enemy they had reason to believe was very close. Teru was quick to take the lead.

"Alright listen up. Each of you create a bunshin and send it ahead with mine. I'll do an audio genjutsu to fake our voices. When the enemy team takes the bait we move in and hit hard." Ashi was actually a little impressed. The idea wasn't a masterpiece but it was simple, effective, and quickly devised.

"Good plan Teru" he offered, careful not to be too lavish in his praise so Shiromaru wouldn't have any ammo for his constant jabs. Sato also supported the plan. Or at east so it was assumed from his constant mantra of "hit hard hit hard hit hard…."

Pleased that his plan had been accepted Teru set about creating the sound illusion while the other two made bunshin to join his. Once all the preparations were completed the fake team nine advanced into the woods calling out loudly after their missing sensei. Their prey was quick to spring upon the illusionary team.


	10. Ambush, Battles, and Beatings

NT/N: Hi this is Number two once again pleading with you to visit the forum. Just take a peek. Why do I ask you to do this? Because it will allow for a dialogue between myself and the readers and the readers (being you) and each other. This will help me get an idea of how you feel about the story and its characters. Also there is a thread about updates with which you may prod me. You might be surprised at the effect this may have. Oh, one more reason, it would make me happy. On the subject of making me happy, it would do a lot for my writing motivation if you guys would either start reviewing or continue to do so. To those who have been reviewing, thank you.

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. We _do_ own Ashi, Teru, Sato, Korikata, Janken, Musashi, Silent, Jiitri, Miyazaki, and other characters mentioned in the foreword. _

Key:

"Talking"

"_talking to dogs"_

"_**Shiromaru/Akamaru/Kuromaru talking"**_

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 9 - Ambush, Battles, and Beatings:**

The would-be ambushing team was made up of three specter genin. The first of them was almost impossible to not notice. Because he was about five feet tall and more than five hundred pounds. All fat. It was amazing he could even move, seeing as he was about as wide as he was tall. The next was his exact opposite. Standing at four foot seven he was nearly two hundred pounds of muscle. In fact, except for his serious expression he looked very much like Sato. Ashi quickly pegged him as a Taijutsu user. The last genin was surprising only in the sense that he was completely normal looking. But they all shared one feature.

They had just been duped.

The two _not_-morbidly obese ninja had fallen upon the three bunshin and were very unpleasantly surprised to discover that they had been tricked. Of course they went into rolls to dodge as soon as the bunshin were discovered, but it was already too late. Sato was first to break cover. Finally free of the stealth-enforced silence he let out a high-pitched squeal as he dashed toward the fat one.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAHAHAAHA DIE!" Still squealing with delight Sato plunged his fist through the opposing ninja's gut. But there were a few things about the blow that didn't seem right. Foremost there was no blood and no real evidence of a wound, like a…

"GENJUTSU" Teru called out hoarsely, "WATCH OUT SATO THERE'S A NINJA IN THERE!"

Sato just said "huh?" before a large cracking sound was heard. Sato's face screwed up in confusion as he pulled out his arm. It had been bent all the way at the elbow, the wrong way.

Meanwhile Ashi headed for the Taijutsu user while Teru went for the more normal seeming ninja, red strings drawn. Ashi missed the details of their fight as his foe came charging to meet him, creating a copy of himself in the process. Once again Teru found time to yell out a warning. "Be careful Ashi, that's a specter clone, one is solid the other isn't. Problem is he change which is which at any time."

"_**Oh noooooo, whatever shall we do?" **_Shiromaru's tongue lolled out in laughter as he mocked the unheeded warning. As a dog and an Inuzuka they could both tell which was real by smell. Ashi chose not to mention that to Teru who seemed busy at the time. He also neglected to tell the oncoming ninja who would hopefully base his fighting on the useless clone. He did.

The clone led the charge. It was insubstantial and obviously (to Ashi) meant as a distraction. Ashi went to meet him faking caution, but then, instead of trying to engage the incorporeal opponent Ashi dove right through him, landing a right cross on the surprised REAL ninja. Not one to let an opportunity go by Shiromaru used Ashi's forward momentum to launch himself at the enemy's head. Unfortunately said enemy was smart and a fast thinker. Shiromaru found himself falling right through the now-incorporeal ninja. But Ashi was a fast thinker too. Immediately smelling that the ninja he had just jumped through was now solid he pitched his torso forward on his right leg in order to bring his left leg up in a snapping kick. Ashi's maneuver paid off as his left heel crunched into the gut of his opponent.

Meanwhile Shiromaru had rushed back toward Ashi and the real ninja. Ashi, seeing him coming, crouched down to let Shiromaru jump on his back.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

"_**Juujin Bunshin!"**_

There was a puff of smoke, which dissipated to show two more feral looking Ashi Inuzukas. The one on top them jumped and attacked the specter clone, his claws going right through it. Ashi wondered why Shiromaru would choose to attack the clone when he could easily smell that it wasn't the real one. Ashi made to turn to attack the real one, but Shiromaru had a different plan.

"_**Don't turn. Jump over me, the other one is about to be real.**__"_ Putting his trust in his partner Ashi leapfrogged over a charging Shiromaru and vaulted toward an enemy he knew wasn't real. Shiromaru was true to his word. Just as Ashi completed his jump the clones switched who was real in order to avoid a Tsuuga from Shiromaru. Just in time to run into Ashi's elbow. His nose broken the enemy fighter hit the ground hard.

As this was taking place Teru and Sato had switched targets. Teru went right for the "fat" ninja. Seeing the genjutsu for what it was he hastily performed two handseals and shouted "KAI!" to dispel it, rushing chakra to his head. What he saw didn't look good. The enemy he was facing was just as well muscled as Ashi's foe and a few inches shorter than the illusion.

Teru paused for a second, huffed out his breath, and then enacted the plan he had devised while huffing. First he created four bunshin and then the five of them moved to engage. Teru knew the muscle-bound ninja would be expecting him to use the clones as distracting fodder. He had no such intention. Using the illusionary nature of the Bunshin to his advantage Teru had them move into and through each other as well as him. In a seconds time he had his enemy guessing which one was the real threat. Teru let a grin lock into place on his face.

"How do you like a taste of your own medicine specter?"

His opponent didn't respond. Or move. Teru didn't halt the charge but in his head gears were turning furiously to determine why a muscled foe wasn't rushing to start a fistfight. Just before his clones got to fighting range the answer hit him like a lead bat and he DID stop the charge. The enemy wasn't coming to engage for the same reason he had a genjutsu inviting attack. He was a counter specialist. Teru smiled wider. Normally the hectic pace of combat stopped him from planning things out the way he wanted to. But this guy had to wait for him. He took a deep breath and got to thinking.

Sato wasn't bothering to think. Straight off after having his right arm broken he had flung himself into battle with another target. The enemy ninja quickly summoned two specter clones and set back into a defensive position, thinking he had an advantage over an injured enemy. Sato disagreed, not making any allowance for his badly broken arm. There was fun to be had and nothing would get in the way of that. But he didn't have Ashi's smell advantage and so was very puzzled when his good fist went through its target. But then his opponent made a mistake. Taking advantage of Sato's swing the Specter genin drew a kunai and stabbed down at Sato's neck.

What Sato lacked in smarts he made up for in instinct. Seeing the flash of the kunai's blade, he saw it was too late too dodge and so he didn't exactly. Instead he turned _into_ the attack, getting the kunai buried in his useless right shoulder. Not missing a beat he completed the turn and smashed his palm into the face of an entirely stunned ninja. After landing the palm strike Sato was fast to capitalize on his advantage and struck the specter genin with a speedy kick combo to the ribs before he once again found himself attacking a ghost. He was ready to continue pursuit when heard a voice ring out, Korikata's voice.

"GET BACK! I'VE GOT COMPANY!" Trained to respond immediately to orders Team nine disengaged and broke for the trees, albeit with a frustrated snarl issuing from Teru. Their fear of pursuit was eased when a much more cheerful voice came ringing out. "AT EASE BOYS, THE PAIN TRAIN IS COMING THROUGH!" Shortly following both teams of genin had hidden themselves in the forest to watch their senseis battle.

The tone of the fight was set by Korikata's entrance into the clearing. He flew into it. Face first. Into the ground. Fifty copies of a Specter Jounin followed him. The rest of the "fight" went much the same way. Korikata lashed out with blades of his own blood but fifty clones that all fought with the skill of a Jounin, and seemed to be able to be solid all at the same time quickly overwhelmed him. A solid kick launched him into the air by his chin. He was hit in both kidneys on his way up and then sent back down by a chop onto a rising knee. Rolling away from the combo his face met a heavy boot. Gritting his teeth the Konoha Jounin threw himself back off the kick. Into another kick that struck the back of his head hard. He managed to remain conscious but the merit of that was debatable. He was lifted by his arms; two clones to an arm, and then those arms were broken. The injured jounin was spilled to the floor when the clones holding him disappear along with forty-nine others, leaving only the real ninja: Miyazaki.

"Well now Korikata, we meet again. You look good. Well at least as good as you did after the last time I roughed you up." Korikata offered only a grunt in response. "Tell you what. I won't kill you this time either, but I will do a little jig."

Miyazaki did as he said he would and did a small taunting dance over his enemy. "Hmmmm, that seemed more silly and less in your face than I had hoped. Whatever. C'mon boys let's go." Without waiting for a response he turned back towards his village, his genin soon followed.

As soon as they were out of Sight team nine rushed out to help their wounded sensei. He didn't need the help. As they ran towards him he held out his broken arms and all the blood on the ground rushed into the wounds. All the blood he spilled himself combined with that of Sato and the specter ninja healed his arms and more. By the time they reached him Korikata was fine. Physically at least. Without saying a word he led them back home.


	11. Korikata's Crime, pt 1

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. We _do_ own Ashi, Teru, Sato, Korikata, Janken, Musashi, Silent, Jiitri, Miyazaki, and other characters mentioned in the foreword. _

Key:

"Talking"

"_Talking to dogs"_

"_**Dogs talking"**_

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 10 – Korikata's Crime, Part 1**

Team nine sat in silence as their sensei seethed. All three of them were fairly tough but there was something intimidating about the sheer rage and frustration contained within the wrathful jounin. His physical injuries had miraculously dissolved but his ego was still one big open wound. Ashi sat staring nervously at his the pacing ninja while Teru stared off as if lost in thought. Sato on the other hand seemed unconcerned. He had just finished running laps and was now engaged in push-ups. One-armed push-ups. The soft puffing of his breath as he exercised seemed jarringly out of place as Ashi and Teru maintained their still silence.

Teru was the first to speak up. Normally he preferred to keep to the background when dealing with those who were either stronger or higher ranked than him, but despite the fact that Korikata was both his current state made it obvious that should Teru overstep his authority, no retribution would be forthcoming.

"Look, sensei, I hate to tell you what to do," he said through a smirk, "but this pacing and snorting is getting us nowhere. You have two choices as I see it. You can go and challenge this guy to another fight to reclaim your honor, or you can admit that there is someone in the world that can beat you and move on. Just being mad about it will only hamper your ability to fight other opponents and make crucial judgments."

Ashi took a deep breath and scooted back as he prepared for Korikata to lash out at Teru. But the onslaught never came. Instead he just paused and stared at the sky for a second before responding in a much calmer tone of voice.

"Thank you Teru. You're right of course. If I want to get past this I need to take vengeance against that sniveling excuse for a ninja! But I won't be able to do so it in a straight fight. I'll have to hit him where it really hurts. Come one, we have work to do."

Emboldened by Teru's apparent excusal Ashi voiced his own concern. "But sensei, are you sure it's wise to go out on the attack so soon after a defeat?"

Korikata just grinned. "No." Before any of them had time to say more the now smiling jounin calmly proceeded to slit his wrists. As the blood flowed out he preformed a a few blindingly fast hand seals. When he finished the blood rushing out of his veins rose to form a thin bubble around team nine. "CHISHIO-SHUNSHIN!"

Korikata's shout coincided with a strange jerking sensation. The bubble of blood fell and they found themselves standing in a training yard.

* * *

Miyazaki whistled as he trotted his team back to the village. It wasn't every day he got a chance to beat the tar out of one of those pompous leaf ninjas. He only regretted that he had forgotten to try and get the genin to defect. Jimaru was totally going to chew him out for that. Especially considering the potential they showed. Of course he could just gloss over the fact that his enemy had students but Jimaru always seemed to _know_. Of course his own habit of being a bad liar didn't help. But not even that could bring him down after sticking it to Korikata.

For the remainder of the trip he replayed the fight in his head. Of course it was significantly cooler in his imagination; his increasingly embellished versions of the battle were only interrupted by the sight of the village walls. Quickening his pace he left his students to fend for themselves and made for the academy where he was slated to teach a lesson. Normally going to the academy was kind of annoying for Miyazaki due to his immense capabilities and miniscule patience. But what he found at the academy that day did a lot more that irritate him. He found Korikata and team nine standing in the middle of the yard. The students had already been knocked out.

Korikata grinned from beneath his hood. "Ah, Miyazaki. Just the fucker we were waiting for".

Miyazaki's usual battle smirk was nowhere to be found. The only expression he bore was one of pure hatred.

"Listen you soul-less bastard!" He spit out through clenched teeth. "Fucking with me is fine, fucking with my genin I would expect from you, but fucking with my student is unacceptable! And now I'm going to kill you for it. You fought me already, TODAY, you know I can."

Korikata's expression never wavered. "Normally yes," He uttered condescendingly, "but today I have a very special advantage. For each hit you land on me I will draw blood from these poor little students in order to repair it. The more you hurt _me_ the more you hurt _them_. And I know neither of us wants to see them hurt." He finished sarcastically.

Miyazaki snarled but made no move to attack. "Alright Korikata. You're right. I can't attack you under these circumstances. What do I need to do for you to let them go?"

Korikata chuckled grimly. "It's simple. If you want them to live all you have to do is die. For you see, _I_ have no reason not to attack _you_. So it falls to you to find some way to defeat me without doing any damage. Quite frankly it just doesn't sound fair to me. Oh well. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

The blood ninja cut himself for the second time as he performed a summoning. For a moment there was no evident result. Then suddenly a loud humming could be heard. From the sky came a giant swarm of mosquitoes. The front of the mass was made up of normal sized insects, but they got larger as one looked further back until the very end where six horse sized insects brought up the rear of the flying cloud. The swarm seemed almost like a single living thing as it dove towards Miyazaki.

* * *

Miyazaki's thoughts raced. _'Ok, Miyazaki'_ he thought to himself, _'you need to take out a pissed off jounin without hurting him. This is a time for quick thinking… FUCK! I suck at that!' _

That derailed train of thought left Specter's best taijutsu user staring dumbly at the oncoming assault. Only the buzzing of insect wings broke him from his daze and allowed him to dive to the side. But his escape was short-lived. Korikata had predicted the evasion and had launched a demon-wind shuriken before the dive had even begun. Only Miyazaki's superb reflexes saved him from being impaled. In mid-dive he jackknifed his body, using the motion to pull his body out of the shuriken's path. As soon as it passed by he flung his arms forward, grapping onto the grass to pull himself to the ground and regain his footing. He sprang to his feet to find Korikata merely standing a short distance away with an amused expression on his face. Without doing anything - _by_ not doing anything - Korikata was taunting him.

With the entire specter academy held hostage he had no choice but to keep on the run and hope for a miracle. Because if he made even a little mistake, one of the students could be killed. And that would get Jimaru PISSED!

* * *

A/N: SORRY!!! I've been having trouble getting this site to work from where I am (I'm currently on vacation for another couple days), so updating hasn't happened. SOOOOOOO... I'm taking advantage of the fact that is IS working now to put up TWO chapters. So don't stop here. Go and read part two! 


	12. Korikata's Crime, pt 2

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. We _do_ own Ashi, Teru, Sato, Korikata, Janken, Musashi, Silent, Jiitri, Miyazaki, and other characters mentioned in the foreword. _

Key:

"Talking"

"_Talking to dogs"_

"_**Dogs talking"**_

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 11 – Korikata's Crime, Part 2:**

Galvanized by fear of his beloved leader Miyazaki's mind raced through possible solutions to his predicament.

He found none.

Fresh out of another dive he found himself face to face with the swarm. Small Mosquitoes looked like little bugs. Large Mosquitoes looked like big bugs; with giant needles coming out of their mouths.

Reacting purely on martial arts instinct Miyazaki lashed out with his hands, rapidly smashing the bugs making up the swarm. At first this seemed to be going well. Until he noticed that for every bug he squashed two would attach themselves to his hands. Not eager to wear mosquito gloves Miyazaki did a hurried replacement jutsu to the edge of the yard. Once there he pumped a bit of chakra to his hands to zap the pests feeding on his blood. But his reprieve was short-lived.

As soon as he had ridden his hands of the bugs the swarm was again upon him.

Miyazaki snarled. "OK YOU ROTTEN LITTLE BLOOD SUCKERS. SUCK ON THIS! Hahahahaha! …I mean, HYAAAA!"

Having recovered from his embarrassing burst of giggling, Miyazaki locked his features into a deranged grin and held his hands in front of him palms out. Just as the swarm seemed about to engulf him he began firing mid sized orbs of translucent grayish energy at incredible speeds. The orbs held little force behind them but when the struck the oncoming swarms the mist burned away their wings as though it were acid.

"Heh. Boureidan no jutsu. Taste my specter balls bitches. And you, Korikata, you can come taste my other balls!" Korikata just continued smiling. Miyazaki was faring well against the summoned insects but he was clearly beginning to tire. Korikata hadn't even broken a sweat. The brown-robed ninja was content to watch as Miyazaki squandered energy and destroyed his summoned creatures. Finally the slaughter was complete. Miyazaki pumped his fist in pride as the last mosquito fell. His joy was cut short, however, by the sight of Korikata's lounging form.

"This isn't a game you bastard!" He screeched.

Korikata's reply was touched by a hint of mocking, "you just say that because you aren't winning."

* * *

Something in Miyazaki snapped. When Jimaru had taken him in he had been a mercenary. Not classy enough to pull of being a masked shinobi he had settled for being a very strong hired muscle. Often hired by wealthy if not legitimate businessmen Miyazaki put his life on the line every day. Betting that he was better than the other guys' mercenaries with his very existence as the stake. The old saying "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" was especially true for him and his peers.

Every battle you won left you with a few more tricks, a lot more money, and more deeply ingrained instincts. When Miyazaki went into battle his conscious mind would recede to make way for his fighting instinct. His mind would settle into a crisper more basic state. Many mercs called their fighting states primal. Miyazaki's was anything but. When he fell into his battle state he became more focused. The entire force of his mind was bent towards combat, analyzing his foe and planning his attacks. When Jimaru had taken him in he had learned to fight without "trancing out" as he called it. Because, despite its usefulness in combat, subduing his conscious thoughts made him far less able to gauge what level of violence was appropriate.

Working for Specter required him to keep his wits about him. Mostly because he was often asked to leave people alive so that they could be asked to defect later. They didn't do it most if the time, but one defection was worth fifty failures. Keeping his wits about him would also have served to keep him from attacking the man who held his students hostage. But they had fled. The mocking tone issuing forth from the very enemy he had defeated that day was too much for him and he snapped.

* * *

Korikata could tell something was wrong at once. Something in the way Miyazaki's eyes went wide, something about the twist of his lips made it plain that he would be held by Korikata's threat no longer. The maddened fighter came on with lightning speed. Korikata did not see the individual blows but definitely felt them. But although Mizaki struck fast and hard, he could not deal damage quickly enough. Partially because Korikata was bolstering his flesh with chakra, but mainly because for every blow, blood was being drawn from the nearby unconscious students to heal the snarling ninja.

Deep within his combat trance Miyazaki still noticed the blood flow. His mind racing he reached into his hip puch and came out with a kunai and a exploding tag. Hands moving faster than the eye can see he applied the tag to the kunai's blade and thrust it deep into his foes gut. Korikata gasped as the blade pierced his flesh. The stab wound would not kill him but Miyazaki's hasty retreat made it obvious that something more was afoot.

Acting with great haste he pulled even more blood from his victims. Out of their throats. Leaving fatal wounds as he attempted to heal his own.

Even as the explosion began to sear him the stolen blood repaired his so that he was left mostly whole at its end. But his chakra was drained. Miyazaki snarled and closed to finish the job, to at least avenge the students he had failed to protect. Korikata had other plans. Miyazaki's attack struck only a log as Korikata himself enacted another orb of blood to transport himself and his students away from the scene of the crime.

Ashi and Teru stood slack-jawed at what they had just seen. Their sensei had murdered a group of non-combatants for the sake of his pride. Korikata himself displayed no emotion as he had fainted. Elsewhere, in a field of blood, a masked figure appeared out of a flowing mist. The mask bore a beautiful painting of a field of white flowers. At the top gold letters proclaimed, "the lord giveth". All around the training ground trees withered.

* * *

A/N: There you go. The second half of Korikata's Crime and the second part of today's updates. Leave us (Yes, Number Two is still here - he's the one who got me to try to get on to update again) a comment on the forum or review!


	13. Surprises

A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! It was a combination of me being busy and lazy. But I'm back! All thanks go to Number Two who kept hounding me to get this done. Without him, I'd be dead. With him ... well, I'll probably wind up dead anyway.

NT: Hey! I find that offensive. I'ma kill you now!

KN: There is a new topic on the forum called "Chat," the purpose of which is for you to talk to the characters of A New Face! Talk, and they'll talk back. Insult them, and they will find you. Also, you can ask them questions and see if they'll let slip a spoiler or two. Not that they will though.

Sato: I'll get you, my pretty. And your little dog too. WHEE!

Shiromaru: I am NOT LITTLE!

Ashi: Yes, you are.

Shiromaru: Oh I am gonna sink my teeth SO deep into your ear [attacks Ashi

NT: While they're fighting, enjoy the story.

KN: This chapter is dedicated to Celiatsu, who asked for more Sato screentime and who has been with us from the beginning.

* * *

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. We _do_ own Ashi, Teru, Sato, Korikata, Janken, Musashi, Silent, Jiitri, Miyazaki, and other characters mentioned in the foreword. _

Key:

"Talking"

"_Talking to dogs"_

"_**Dogs talking"**_

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 12 – Surprises:**

No words were spoken upon Team Nine's return. The three genin carried their sensei to the hospital, keeping their silence up even when asked by the medic-nin what happened to him. Afterward, Teru hastily made his way toward his house, leaving his teammates behind.

Ashi moved to follow him, wishing to head home as well, but he was stopped when Sato held up his hand. Ashi turned to him, and instead of the usual bright blue eyes and happy-go-lucky smile, Sato was sporting a tight-lipped, solemn expression that looked very out of place on his face.

"Hey. Are you alri-"

"Do you think what he did was he did was too much, Ashi-san?"

"What?"

Sato sighed. "Do you think that what Korikata-sensei did to those genin was too cruel? Do you think that what he did was wrong to do, especially in peace-time?"

Shriomaru growled from inside his Ashi's jacket. _**"Okay, who are you and what did you do with crazy?!"**_

"Please inform your dog that I am still the same person, if you would, Ashi-san."

"How did you-"

"I merely guessed. By your surprise, I will assume I was correct."

"well yes, but _how_ did you guess? And more importantly, how are not speaking like a, well ummmm a…."

"Like a brain dead toddler?"

"Uh, yeah"

"_**I would have gone with retarded monkey but that works too"**_

"Shush! But yeah, what's the deal man?"

"sigh OK, I guess you have the right to hear it. Make yourself comfortable, Ashi-san, it could take a while.

When I was younger, _much_ younger, my father was one of the strongest taijutsu users in leaf. The secret of his power was a small necklace with a jade turtle on it. While he was wearing it he was immune to pain and fear. But nothing, not his power and not his amulet, could save him from the Kyuubi. He went, fearlessly into battle to try and save our village, he failed. He didn't die though. But he didn't come out unharmed either, his chakra system was irrevocably damaged. Due to direct contact with the Kyuubi, the fox's chakra began to eat him alive from the inside out.

All through my childhood, my father suffered in silence for four long years until he finally passed. When he knew he was about to die, he gave me his amulet and told me to take care of it for him. Without his amulet to make him immune to the pain, coupled with the already severe internal damage it had previously caused, he passed away within the minute.

I tried wearing the amulet a week later. It suppressed the pain I was going through. Soon I began wearing for extended periods, blocking the pain away. As you can see, I now wear it almost all the time. I only take it off to grieve, or when I need to be serious."

Ashi stood in awe of what the seemingly always happy Sato had just told him. It was almost incomprehensible to the dog boy how much pain the boy in front of him had gone through, and yet still managed to always keep a smile on his face.

"I… I don't know what to say, man," Ashi said quietly.

"It's fine, Ashi-san."

A silence fell over the two members of Team Nine for a minute, until it was broken by a series of barks from Shiromaru.

"_**Okay, I get the sap story and all, but that still doesn't explain why he's a RETARDED MONKEY!"**_

Sato looked at Shiromaru and said, "I can assure you that I am not any sort of thing that you may have called me."

"How did you…," began Ashi, but Sato then gave him a look. "Oh, right," he finished.

"If your dog had not asked than you would have. Anyway, I am not a brain-dead toddler, or whatever Shiromaru may have called me. I simply choose to limit myself."

"Huh?"

Sato took out his amulet and held it up for Ashi to see. "This is the amulet that my father gave me when he died. I believe you have previously seen it, and at that time I referred to it as 'my lucky turtle.' At the time I told you that it prevents me from feeling pain or fear. This is because it cuts off some of my higher brain functioning, including some sensory perception. I am immune to pain, as well as heat and cold. It prevents me from drawing logical solutions. This has the benefit that I do not connect danger and fear, and thus are immune to its affects. However, it also means my intelligence appears to be much less than it actually is, as you previously noted. Basically, you could say I run on instinct."

Suddenly a shadow passed over Ashi and Sato. They saw a translucent figure descending from the sky as it headed toward the hospital.

"Shit! This is NOT good! That's a Specter clone, which most likely means that Miyazaki came back to finish the job. We have to go protect Korikata-sensei."

"RIGHT! Well, it's been nice talking to you Ashi, but now it's time for me to go back under the influence so to speak."

AS he spoke, Sato slipped a small necklace out of his pocket and around his neck. His serious visage contorted into a ridiculous grin, "WHEEEEEEEE OKEY-DOKEY, TIME TO KICK ASS AND TAKE CANDY, or, you know, whatever the enemy has in his pockets. Sato then dashed madly towards the hospital. For a moment Ashi considered going to get additional help, but he decided against it, there just wasn't time.

* * *

At the Specter training grounds, a lone masked figure stood in the field of carnage. The mask bore a beautiful landscape of a graveyard; blacks and greys painting a bleak scene of darkness and decay. At the top of the mask, wispy violet letters declared, "God taketh away." All around him, bloody hands twitched. 


	14. An Eye for an Eye

A/N: Not much to say for once. School has started for the both of us so updates will come slower. Also, NO ONE, I repeat, NO ONE, went to look at our new forum topic. The characters are all still waiting on your questions. As and extra incentive, the person who asks the first question will e allowed to have more screentime for the character of their choice. That means any OC who we have already met or anyone of the Genin of Konoha. That's it for now. So read on.

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. We _do_ own Ashi, Teru, Sato, Korikata, Janken, Musashi, Silent, Jiitri, Miyazaki, and other characters mentioned in the foreword. _

Key:

"Talking"

"_Talking to dogs"_

"_**Dogs talking"**_

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 13 – An Eye for an Eye**

Sato burst into the hospital at top speed. Which for him was very close to super-sonic. His pace never slacked as he slammed into Korikata's room, launched himself at Miyazaki, and went smashing to the floor with his arms and legs broken. By the time Ashi caught up with him, the battle had already passed the stage at which Sato dragged himself back towards the fight with his chin and barely functional broken limbs.

And so when Ashi entered the room he was greeted by the sight of Sato lying unconscious in a pool of blood. "OH FUCK!"

Miyazaki turned to him with a cold smile, his hands still dripping blood. "Yes, that sounds just about right."

Ashi never saw the blow, but he felt it as he rebounded off the wall. "Uuuugh, damn. What're we gonna do Shiromaru? _Shiromaru?_" The tiny dog had taken a heavy blow to the head during the impact with the wall and was very still. Ashi's lip curled up into a snarl.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Miyazaki's answering laugh was disturbingly similar to Teru's. Ashi found himself gasping for breath, embedded in another wall. Miyazaki turned to finish him off when a green streak came flying through the door. When it stopped it formed into the jounin Gai.

"Musashi told me I'd find you here; you made a big mistake in coming! I, the great blue beast and handsome devil of Konoha, Gai, will defeat you!"

Miyazaki continued to laugh. His hands came together into a seal and suddenly nine copies of him filled the room. Ashi groaned in recognition of Miyazaki's deadly clone technique. Gai could be in more trouble than he realized. In fact, even if he was going to win Gai was in more trouble than he realized, judging by his stance and smell, he wasn't even going to go all out. Miyazaki pointed out this mistake with a kick.

Gai was able to recover quickly but he was obviously in some pain. "Huh, you're faster than you look. I guess I'll have to show you my true strength!"

"Save it, shit-head." The vengeful Specter jounin's eye clouded over as he rushed to engage Gai. Soon the fight was too fast for Ashi to follow.

* * *

Miyazaki was furious. He had come to exact his due vengeance, but this green-clad idiot was getting in his way. As he fought he felt his mental clarity slipping. His hands and feet began to slip into attack patterns his conscious mind was unaware of. He growled and let himself slip away into his fighting instinct. Now he was back on the streets. Fighting with every inch of his being for the right to keep on fighting. Gai's face became hazy, shifting from his own face to that of Miyazaki's old enemies. 

Gai noticed the difference in his style. He was forced onto the defensive as Miyazaki's assault became stronger, faster and more crisply executed. He didn't even have time to adjust to this before the clones joined the fray. The situation went very quickly from defensive fighting to damage mitigation. With ten jounin ninja attacking at once, it was all Gai could do to protect his vitals. And so, realizing he had no other options, Gai opened seven of the inner gates in rapid succession. Miyazaki followed suit. The clones seemed unable to do so, but he didn't dismiss them. Ashi wondered at their use as the battle became even more impossible to follow.

The two Tai-jutsu users flashed around the room. Every so often the blurs would stop when one or the other managed to land a powerful blow and sent the other flying away. More often than not, it was Miyazaki landing the blow. Then, suddenly he knew. Miyazaki had managed to force Gai into a position in which they were both completely locked in a grapple. The hold gave no real advantage to either, except that Miyazaki outnumbered Gai. His clones were about to close in for the kill when Gai roared and bucked hard, breaking free. As he rolled away, Miyazaki formed another seal, forty more clones issued forth. Gai came out of his roll to find himself surrounded by fifty Miyazakis.

The green-clad ninja darted around the room delivering fatal blows to the horde of copies, only to pass right through them. Normally the point of this strategy was to disguise the identity of the real specter ninja. But this time, the answer was just an aura of crackling chakra away.

Gai darted right to the real ninja, delivering a crushing blow to his gut. Miyazaki doubled over, but as he did he grabbed a hold of Gai's fist and wrapped his legs around one of Gai's. His awkward grapple immobilized Gai for just long enough for the other forty-nine Miyazakis to latch on to various parts of Gai.

Then the final touch: two Kunai plunged into each of his limbs, severing the tendons and leaving him helpless. Miyazaki just kept laughing.

"Aren't specter clones great? Hmmm, what was that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of this bitch groaning. HAHAHAHAHA AHHHH!"

Having defeated his opponent, Miyazaki stood silently in the middle of the room for many seconds. Slowly, he began to return from his instinctual, almost feral state. At last he straightened and his look of focused rage crept back onto his face. "Now then, time to do what I came for."

* * *

Still covered in crackling energy Miyazaki stepped over to Korikata's bed. The sleeping Sensei's head jerked to the side as he was struck by a blow too fast to see and too hard to ignore. Moaning, he came awake. 

"What the fuck? Who the hell just…." His eyes went wide with recognition.

Miyazaki grinned wickedly, "Hello Korikata, I came to say goodbye." His glowing hand shot out and closed over the blood ninja's throat. "Time for a little payback old friend. You know, I'm actually sorry it came to this." His voice began as a angry and sarcastic. But as he spoke his tone softened and his eyes glazed over slightly.

"There was a reason I kept sparing your life. I respected you, I did. I knew you'd never defect, but that was part of the reason I felt such respect for you. I always admired the way you could stick to your principles, even as your village turned its back on you."

"_HUH? What's that mean?"_

"_**I don't know, shhhh"**_

"I sometimes suspected you would break some day. That you would do something unexpected, but not this, never this. I came here in anger, but now. Now I'm just sad. I'm sad to see one more warrior fall from his principles, sad to see someone as dedicated as myself become… this. This is for you Korikata, for who you used to be; twenty years ago, when I was Jimaru's latest misfit, and you were an up and coming ninja of great promise and greater faith. Like I said, I came to say goodbye…, old friend."

Miyazaki drew back his hand. Korikata was alive but unconscious, trembling. The Specter ninja drew out a kunai and slit his throat. Korikata's end was like his life, bloody. Miyazaki wiped a tear from his eye as the energy around his faded.

Suddenly the roof burst open and a group of masked ANBU dropped in. "Miyazaki, Jounin of the Village of Specter, you are under arrest for trespassing, assault, battery and murder!"

* * *

A/N: Ooh, cliffy! Reviews are appreciated. Forum posts are too! 


End file.
